


when i see your smile

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: There was something about Joshua's smile.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: sonnets of fluff [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 9





	when i see your smile

Joshua laughed as he played with Geum, ruffling the dog’s fur causing his tail to start wagging. He was so immersed in the golden retriever that he didn’t hear the shutter of the camera. It wasn’t until Jun put the picture in front of his face that he became more aware of his surroundings.

“Hey, why are you taking pictures like that,” Joshua said, lightly pushing Jun, “I didn’t even get to pose for that one.”

“You didn’t need to,” Jun said, admiring the picture with a fond gaze, “I captured what I wanted to capture.”

“Which was?”

“Your glowing smile,” Jun blew a playful kiss at Joshua making the older giggle.

Before he could even respond, Jun was taking yet another picture of him, and Joshua couldn’t help but wonder if Jun ever saw how brightly his own face shone whenever he smiled.


End file.
